Sekuel of Propose? : Propose!
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Sekuel of Propose?. Lamaran? Kalau bisa disebut lamaran, sih : Bukannya tadi kau bilang 'sesukamu?/ Kau tentunya tidak mengharapkanku menjawab 'aku gila karenamu' kan? / tiba-tiba saja aku berharap pesawatnya delay lebih lama lagi./ Oneshot. Review?


Lamaran? Kalau bisa disebut lamaran, sih : _Bukannya tadi kau bilang 'sesukamu'?/ Kau tentunya tidak mengharapkanku menjawab 'aku gila karenamu' kan? / tiba-tiba saja aku berharap pesawatnya delay lebih lama lagi._

_._

_._

_,_

**allihyun** presents

**Propose!**

[sekuel of **Propose?**]

**AU. OOC. Typo(s). Garing-kriuk-kriuk. Oneshot**

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto and its character **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Propose! **©** allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**Propose!**

Roses are red, sky are blue—

"So do Uchiha Sasuke,"

Puk!

Sebuah bantal dilemparkan main-main ke arah gadis berambut blonde yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur dengan nuansa pink itu. Alih-alih marah gadis itu justru tertawa ringan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek ke arah gadis lain berambut pink yang tengah duduk bersedekap sambil cemberut di kursi seberangnya. Belum puas menggoda temannya, Ino— nama gadis blonde itu—kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, berdehem beberapa kali seperti akan pidato, kemudian dengan suara yang agak dibesar-besarkan dia berkata,

"Karena namamu lah yang akan tertulis sebagai mempelai wanita di undangan pernikahanku nanti,"

Kemudian diiiringi lengkingan tinggi bernada protes dari teman _pinky_-nya yang dengan brutal melemparkan sandal tidur yang dikenakannya kearah Ino. Beruntung reflek Ino bagus sehingga tidak satu pun sandal malang itu yang mengenai tubuhnya. Melihat sahabatnya kalap begitu Ino hanya terkekeh geli, mukanya sampai memerah gara-gara terlalu banyak tertawa,

"Tsk, berhenti menggodaku kalau masih mau menginap disini,"

"Wooo jahat sekali temanku yang satu ini. Padahal kan aku hanya bercanda,"

"Bercandamu tidak lucu tahu!"

"Hahaha, tapi mukamu itu lucu Sakuraaaaa!"

"Ino, pintu depan belum kukunci kalau kau memang benar-benar berniat pulang," kali ini Sakura menambahkan tatapan segarang mungkin ke arah Ino, berharap temannya itu akan segera menghentikan candaannya yang tidak lucu.

Bagaimana mungkin _lamaran _seseorang bisa dijadikan lelucon? Yah, kalau bisa disebut lamaran sih.

"Wakatta! Dasar nenek-nenek jidat lebar, serius sekali sih. Lagi pula kalau kau memang mau aku berhenti menggodamu suruh pacarmu itu untuk serius juga dong,"

Blush.

Seketika wajah cantik Sakura yang malam ini tidak dihiasi _make-up _satu pun itu memerah sewarna kulit udang. Topik soal _pacar _selalu membuatnya kikuk seperti ini. Sampai-sampai dia harus repot pura-pura memainkan jari-jari kakinya yang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat menarik,

"Si-siapa yang pacar siapa, sih." ujarnya lirih.

Gadis itu menunduk. Kali ini tidak hanya sekedar memainkan jari kakinya, tapi pikirannya ikut berkelana. Memikirkan hal yang sudah sebulan ini mengganggu pikirannya.

Adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang laki-laki tampan yang sudah dikenalnya sejak bangku SMP. Teman baiknya dan sampai sekarang masih menjadi teman baiknya. Setidaknya sampai sebulan yang lalu saat resepsi pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalimat yang tadi di-beo-kan oleh Ino. Entah apa maksudnya, bercanda atau serius, Sakura tidak tahu. Faktanya laki-laki itu tidak memberi kejelasan pada pernyataannya. Karena setelah mengatakan itu dia buru-buru ijin ke toilet dan setelahnya tidak pernah menyinggungnya lagi. Hampir saja Sakura mengira kalau itu hanya gombalan Sasuke untuk menggodanya saja. Ya, hampir—

—karena setelah itu sikap yang Sasuke tunjukkan padanya menunjukkan tanda tanya besar di kepala pink Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke yang dia kenal menjadi seperti sosok baru dalam kehidupannya. Laki-laki itu jadi lebih cerewet, lebih perhatian dan lebih sering menghubungi Sakura. Baik via _email_ mau pun telpon juga via _line, whatsapp, kakaotalk_ dan yang terbaru ini _wechat_. Bahkan dia rela repot-repot mau menjadi alarm bangun tidur Sakura mengingat gadis itu paling susah untuk bangun tidur. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke pernah mengantarkan bubur ke apartemennya waktu Sakura bilang tiba-tiba terserang demam. Padahal waktu itu Sakura hanya bercanda. Ajaibnya Sasuke tidak marah dan justru mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Tapi , di balik semua sikap lembutnya itu ada satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tetap sulit ditebak. Walau pun dia bertambah cerewet bukan berarti Sasuke jadi lebih mudah mengungkapkan maksudnya. Kalian tentu tidak berharap Uchiha Sasuke akan jadi laki-laki yang cerewetnya melebihi Yamanaka Ino bukan? Karena itu lah sampai sekarang Sakura masih mempertanyakan hubungan mereka yang statusnya tidak jelas ini. Walau pun sedikit banyak Sakura bisa menebak-nebak apa yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke lewat sikapnya belakangan ini, tapi tetap saja sebagai perempuan Sakura butuh kepastian.

Kepastian langsung dari mulut Sasuke.

"HEIII SA-KU-RA-CHAN!"

Reflek Sakura menutup telinganya ketika suara _cempreng _Ino mengganggu sistem audionya. Dengan senang hati Sakura melemparkan boneka teddy bear di pangkuannya dan kali ini berakhir telak di muka Ino,

"Auw!"

"Lain kali jangan mengagetkanku lagi dengan suara cemprengmu itu, pig!"

"Siapa yang mengagetkan sih? kau saja yang dari tadi melamun jadi tidak dengar walau pun kupanggil berkali-kali,"

Sakura tertegun, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dirinya tadi melamun,

"Melamunkan apa? Sasuke ya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Gadis _pinky _yang malam ini memakai _baby doll _warna _tosca _itu memilih berjalan ke kasurnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Ino. Matanya menerawang memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi tempelan bintang-bintang dari kertas kado yang dibuatnya sendiri. Menghela nafas berat, Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah menghadap Ino. Dipandangnya teman terdekatnya itu dengan tatapan putus asa,

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Ino mendecak-decakkan lidahnya melihat sikap Sakura yang mendadak melankolis itu, sama sekali tidak terlihat _Sakura_.

"Kalau dia tidak segera membuka mulutnya, kau tembak saja dia!"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku tembak, kau saja yang memancingnya untuk bicara. Sasuke itu kan gengsinya melebihi tingginya gunung Himalaya, kalau tidak dipancing dia tidak akan bicara,"

"Sou ka?"

Ino mengangguk mantap,

"Lagi pula besok kau akan kembali ke Suna kan untuk praktek kesana. Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Sakura. Sudah terlalu lama kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu itu,"

Sakura tersenyum gamang. Dibalikkannya kembali badannya menghadap langit-langit kamar. Tangannya terulur ke atas seperti hendak mengambil bintang-bintang yang ada disana,

"Besok ya?"

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain di waktu yang sama Uchiha Sasuke juga tengah memandang langit. Kali ini langit yang sebenarnya. Laki-laki berambut raven itu tengah berdiri diam sambil memperhatikan konstelasi bintang di beranda kamarnya. Angin dingin yang membelai tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos tipis itu tidak dipedulikannya. Pikirannya sedang tidak disana. Sedikit helaan nafas laki-laki itu bergumam ringan,

"Besok ya?"

**.:*:.**

Akhirnya hari esok datang juga. Waktunya Sakura kembali ke Suna untuk praktek kuliah keperawatan disana. Harusnya Sakura berangkat kesana sebulan yang lalu, saat pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, tapi tiba-tiba saja jadwalnya diganti dan keberangkatannya diundur menjadi hari ini.

Seperti kejadian di resepsi pernikahan Hinata, kali ini pun Sakura dibiarkan hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Kejadian yang sudah _pasti_ _disengaja _ini membuatnya hanya berdua saja ke bandara dengan Sasuke. Ada-ada saja alasan yang mereka pakai dari yang terang-terangan malas, sibuk, ada acara, lupa sampai masih asyik bulan madu mereka lontarkan. Benar-benar teman yang _baik_.

Huft.

Sekali lagi Sakura menggeram kesal. Pesawatnya pakai _delay _satu jam segala, membuatnya lebih lama lagi harus berduaan dengan Sasuke,

"Kau sudah 47 kali menghembuskan nafasmu sejak masuk bandara tadi,"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah 47 kali menghembuskan nafasmu sejak masuk bandara tadi,"

"Bukan itu, maksudku kau menghitungnya?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn, otak cerdasku secara otomatis menghitungnya," jawab Sasuke santai membuat Sakura mendesis.

"Otak cerdasmu itu juga kurang kerjaan,"

"Hn,"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke asyik mengutak-atik iPad-nya. Sedangkan Sakura berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya, mencocokkannya dengan jam bandara. Kegiatan tidak penting itu sebenarnya tindakan pencegahan agar tidak terlalu sering melihat ke arah Sasuke. Melihat wajah tampannya itu membuat Sakura kembali ingat percakapannya dengan Ino semalam.

Rasanya Sakura masih belum berani menanyakannya langsung sekarang. Terlalu takut ekspektasinya ketinggian.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak!"

"Hn, kau melamun?"

"Jangan mengambil keputusan sepihak!"

"Hn,"

"Kau bisa tidak sih merespon dengan cara lain selain 'hn' ?"

"Aa."

Puk!

Sakura—yang punya kebiasaan melempar barang apapun kalau sedang kesal—kali ini melemparkan brosur-brosur panduan wisata yang tadi dia dapat di pintu masuk ke arah Sasuke. Membuat laki-laki itu melotot balik ke arahnya karena gagal menyelesaikan misi karakternya di game yang sedang dia mainkan. Padahal tinggal satu misi lagi,

"Kalau kau begitu sibuk dengan iPad-mu harusnya tidak usah menemaniku sekalian!"

"Kau serius ingin aku tidak usah menemanimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan intens ke mata emerald Sakura.

Wajahnya sedikit lebih mendekat, iPad yang dari tadi dipegangnya digeletakkan begitu saja di kursi sampingnya. Sama sekali tidak khawatir kalau-kalau ada yang tertarik mengambilnya secara _illegal_. Sakura yang dipandang dengan pandangan mengintimidasi begitu meneguk ludahnya kaku. Lidahnya kelu melihat Sasuke dari jarak yang sedekat ini,

"Te-tentu saja! Dari tadi kau hanya sibuk main game, itu sama saja tidak menemaniku. Kalau tidak niat tidak usah sekalian," jawab Sakura dengan ketus.

Sakura tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka jadi seperti remaja berpacaran yang sedang marahan begini?

"Hn, kau sendiri dari tadi kelihatan tidak suka kutemani. Daripada membuatmu tambah tidak nyaman lebih baik aku cari kesibukan lain, tapi kalau kau-"

"Si-siapa yang tidak suka?"

"Kau."

Mata Sakura memicing curiga, jangan-jangan Sasuke hanya mencari-cari alasan supaya bisa main game lagi. Tapi iPad-nya sudah tidak dipegang lagi omong-omong. Sasuke yang seperti bisa mengerti arti tatapan Sakura itu buru-buru menambahkan,

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi kau sudah menghembuskan nafas 47 kali sejak masuk bandara dan jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu kau berkali-kali mencocokkan jam tanganmu dengan jam disini yang jelas-jelas sudah sama, apa itu namanya kalau tidak suka? Kau merasa terganggu olehku?"

Sakura sekali lagi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar argumen Sasuke. Memang benar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, tapi bukan itu alasan Sakura bersikap tidak nyaman dari tadi. Rencananya yang masih ragu-ragu untuk menanyakan pada Sasuke tentang kejelasan hubungan mereka lah yang membuat Sakura bersikap kikuk pagi ini. Sama sekali bukan karena tidak suka Sasuke menemaninya. Bahkan kalau mau jujur, Sakura senang bukan main Sasuke mau repot-repot mengantarkannya,

"Atau jangan-jangan kau lebih suka Sasori-senpai yang menjemputmu untuk kembali ke Suna?" lanjut Sasuke disertai dengan nada sinis.

Sakura membeku seketika. Bukan karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyebut nama Sasori-senpai, tapi karena nada bicara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sinis. Terkesan sarkastik,

"Kenapa kau jadi bawa-bawa Sasori-senpai sih?"

"Tidak boleh? Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya?"

Kepalang tanggung. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang Sakura ingin ucapkan, tapi mulutnya sudah bertindak lebih dulu daripada otaknya. Reaksi Sasuke-lah yang tidak diduganya, laki-laki itu hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan random. Tidak jelas mau bicara apa, sampai akhirnya dia bilang,

"Sesukamu lah,"

"Begitu?"

Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak,

"Kalau begitu aku suka Sasori senpai,"

"TIDAK BOLEH!" jawab Sasuke reflek.

Membuat Sakura tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan dan Sasuke buru-buru membuang mukanya ke arah lain, tidak ke arah Sakura.

"Hm kenapa tidak boleh Sa-su-ke-kun?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang 'sesukamu'? jadi wa-"

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir merah Sakura. Jangan tanya siapa pelakunya, sudah tentu tuan muda Uchiha dengan gengsi setinggi langit itu yang melakukannya. Tanpa rasa berdosa laki-laki itu kembali mengecup bibir Sakura saat gadis itu masih diam terpaku dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang membulat kaget. Bahkan kali ini dia nekat membuat gadis _pinky _itu sampai kesusahan bernafas. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang ramai lalu lalang orang-orang yang berseliweran,

"Kau gila ya?!" seru Sakura masih terengah-engah dengan muka memerah saat akhirnya Sasuke melepaskannya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, Sasuke justru tersenyum miring penuh arti ke arah Sakura. Senyumnya itu seperti mengatakan 'aku menang',

"Kau tentunya tidak mengharapkanku menjawab 'aku gila karenamu' kan?"

Gotcha! Bisa-bisanya Sasuke menangkap apa yang ada di kepala Sakura. Padahal Sakura berharap Sasuke akan sedikit menggombal setelah…eh? Mengungkapkan perasaannya, eh? Omong-omong itu tadi _first kiss_ Sakura,

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Sasuke-kun-no-hentai!"

Sasuke hanya mengikik geli. Bukannya tidak tahu, Sasuke memang sengaja melakukannya tadi. Sekalian saja _mumpung _Sakura sedang sengaja memancing-mancing dirinya. Bisa dijadikan alibi,

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Apa perlu kujelaskan?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kesal, meskipun ciuman tadi sudah lebih dari sekedar bukti tapi tetap saja Sakura ingin mendengarnya langsung. Mendengar langsung dari Sasuke kalau dia serius mencintai Sakura. Bahwa Sasuke memang benar-benar ingin nama Sakura lah yang akan tercetak di undangan pernikahan mereka kelak,

"Aku ini perempuan Sasuke-kun, butuh kepastian. Walau pun hanya kata-kata, tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku. Asal kau yang mengatakan, aku…aku percaya jika itu Sasuke-kun. Karena itu-"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi saat sebuah cincin emas putih tiba-tiba saja disematkan Sasuke di jari manisnya. Cincin itu polos tanpa ada hiasan permata atau pun berlian, tapi sangat pas di jari Sakura. Gadis itu menganga tidak percaya, dipandangnya wajah Sasuke yang masih tidak mau melihat ke arahnya. Tapi di wajahnya tercetak semburat merah tipis yang melintang dari sisi kiri wajahnya sampai dengan sisi kanan wajahnya,

"I-ini?"

"Hn, jangan melirik laki-laki lain di Suna, ingat-ingat kalau di Konoha kau sudah punya tunangan. Cincin itu buktinya,"

"Kau..kau melamarku?"

"Hn,"

Sekali lagi Sakura melongo parah. Bingung antara senang, kaget dan tidak percaya.

Uchiha Sasuke—yang gengsinya setinggi langit—melamar Haruno Sakura—yang sedang berusaha meyakinkan diri dia sedang tidak terjebak dalam acara realshow—di kursi bandara dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang elit.

"Sasuke-kun, tiba-tiba saja aku berharap pesawatnya delay lebih lama lagi."

**=== TAMAT!===**

Halooo, akhirnya saya bikin sekuel **propose?** Dengan judul p**ropose!** Apa bedanya? di tanda bacanya! Wkwk :p

Kalau kemaren saya lebih focus ke Sasuke, sekarang saya lebih fokusin ke Sakura-nya ya. Dapet gak _feel_nya? Gak dapet? Ah yaudah, yang penting Sakura dapet Sasuke /lha?. Intinya sih ini jawaban dari propose yang kemaren masih tanda tanya dan sekarang jadi tanda pentung (?) hahahah. Maap yak kalo lagi-lagi krik-krik, itu salah satu keahlian saya (?) jadi mohon dicintai /ngomongapasih?

Oke. One last word, **review? **

**Story only = 2000word**

**070413, inmygreenroom**

**-allihyun**


End file.
